RETravelSC03 PrestonGarveyImpersonator.txt
RETravelSC03 |scene= |srow=13 |topic=001AC756 |before= |response=''{Preston Garvey Impersonation should be slightly off, just enough to be funny. / Friendly}'' Hey, man. I don't think we've met, but your timing's impeccable. Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen. |after=Player Default: Uh-huh... |abxy=A}} |topic=001AC771 |before=Player Default: Uh-huh... |response=''{Preston Garvey Impersonation should be slightly off, just enough to be funny. / Friendly}'' We "Protect the people at a minute's notice." That's the idea, anyway. |after=PrestonImpersonator: You might have heard we're making a comeback. The General sent me to collect donations from concerned citizens like yourself. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001AC770 |before=Player Default: You're not Preston Garvey. |response=''{Preston Garvey Slightly flustered. / Puzzled}'' Say what, man? |after=Player Default: I know Preston Garvey. You aren't Preston Garvey. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=001AC76F |before=Player Default: Yeah, and I'm the General. |response=''{Preston Garvey Impersonation should be slightly off, just enough to be funny. / Amused}'' Hah, that's a good one. Well, I see you already know about us. |after=PrestonImpersonator: You might have heard we're making a comeback. The General sent me to collect donations from concerned citizens like yourself. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=001AC769 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: We "Protect the people at a minute's notice." That's the idea, anyway. |response=''{Preston Garvey Impersonation should be slightly off, just enough to be funny. / Friendly}'' You might have heard we're making a comeback. The General sent me to collect donations from concerned citizens like yourself. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Preston Garvey Impersonation should be slightly off, just enough to be funny. / Friendly}'' Help us out, and you can count on the Minutemen to be there when you need us. Can I put you down for, say, 100 caps? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001AC767 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Sure. |response=''{Preston Garvey Impersonation should be slightly off, just enough to be funny. / Friendly}'' That's generous of you, man. You really are one of the good guys, you know? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Preston Garvey Impersonation should be slightly off, just enough to be funny. / Friendly}'' Well, I'd better keep moving. But if you ever need us, you can count on the Minutemen to have your back. |after=Player Default: I know Preston Garvey. You aren't Preston Garvey. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: Sure. |response=''{Preston Garvey Impersonation should be slightly off, just enough to be funny. Disappointed. / Somber}'' It's a cruel world, when one man can't count on another for help. Stay safe out there. |after=Player Default: I know Preston Garvey. You aren't Preston Garvey. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=001AC764 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Really? The Minutemen are collecting bribes now? |response=''{Preston Garvey Impersonation should be slightly off, just enough to be funny. / Friendly}'' Hey, man, we're just trying to make the Commonwealth a little better for everyone. Isn't that something you're willing to give a little for? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Preston Garvey Impersonation should be slightly off, just enough to be funny. / Friendly}'' Now, come on. It's not that much to ask, is it? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=001AC757 |before=Player Default: I know Preston Garvey. You aren't Preston Garvey. |response=''{Drops Preston impersonation. Suddently afraid. / Surprised}'' Oh, shit. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001AC754 |before= |response=''{Preston Garvey Impersonation should be slightly off, just enough to be funny. Player has just walked away from him. / Irritated}'' Hey, man, come back here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=001AC755 |trow=8 |before= |response=''{Preston Garvey Impersonation should be slightly off, just enough to be funny. / Friendly}'' You ask me, freedom's always worth fighting for. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Preston Garvey Impersonation should be slightly off, just enough to be funny. / Friendly}'' Things are tough now, but they'll get better. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Preston Garvey Impersonation should be slightly off, just enough to be funny. / Friendly}'' You can count on the Minutemen to have your back. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Preston Garvey Impersonation should be slightly off, just enough to be funny. Irritated with the player. / Irritated}'' I've got nothing to say to you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Preston Garvey Impersonation should be slightly off, just enough to be funny. Irritated with the player. / Irritated}'' Don't test my patience. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Preston Garvey Impersonation should be slightly off, just enough to be funny. Irritated with the player. / Irritated}'' We don't have anything to talk about. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{impersonation Panicked / Afraid}'' Get away from me! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{impersonation Panicked / Afraid}'' No! No, get away! |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files